If Loving You Is Wrong
by milkandwood
Summary: A great sappy love story. Really hard to explain just please R/R staring: Kurt and The Rock


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars. However, I do own Bailey. She lives in my mind.

The Plan Angle style 

Kurt walked around the inside of his apartment looking for something to do. He was so tired of watching T.V. and he had a permanent crick in his neck from staring on his computer screen.

He decided he would just go lay down and hope there was something to do when he got up. He started to head upstairs when he heard a knock on the door. He looked through the peephole and saw his best friends girl, Bailey standing there. He opened the door to see she had her bags and her eyes were pure red from all the tears.

"Bailey? What are you doing? What's wrong?"

"Can I come in please, Kurt? I had nowhere else to go." She said through her tears.

"Yes, please. I'm sorry. Let me get those." Kurt said as he grabbed her bags.

Bailey walked in the house and stood in the entryway. His condo was huge and about the size of her house.

"Nice place."

"Thanks but you have been here before. Dwayne use to live here, remember?"

"Yeah but I never really paid attention I guess. I was always to excited about seeing my baby."

Kurt could hear the tears start to come back.

"Bailey, what happened? Is everything going to be OK?"

"NO. I found him in bed with someone else." Her tears started flowing again.

Kurt put his arm around her and walked her into the living room. He sat down on the couch with her and just held her while she cried. Bailey and Dwayne had been together for 5 years and he couldn't understand why he would cheat on her.

"Kurt, I have nowhere to go! My parents are gone and I don't have a job. Dwayne never would let me work!"

"I know it, sweetie but its all going to be OK, I promise. You can stay here with me until you get back on your feet." Kurt said sweetly as he tucked some fallen strands of hair back behind her ear.

"I couldn't ask you to do that. Dwayne is your best friend. That would just cause problems."

"He started it. He knows how I feel about honor your relationship. I have a feeling he won't be calling for a while. Besides, you don't have much of a choice. Come on I will show you the rooms and you can pick whatever one you want! You can even have mine if you want!"

Bailey just smiled and followed Kurt upstairs. She couldn't believe he was being so nice to her. She didn't expect him to offer her his home. They got upstairs and there were 3 rooms. Kurt's was at the end of the hallway.

"You sure this is an apartment? It looks like a mansion!"

Kurt laughed. "They are actually called Town Homes. So, which room you like?"

"I will take the one next to yours."

"Ok but we share the same bathroom but there is one at the other end of the hall if you don't want to use mine." Kurt said smiling.

"I don't mind as long as you don't leave body hair all over the place!"

Kurt smiled and started laughing. "I'm bald and shave my body!"

"Good point!" Bailey said laughing.

Kurt helped Bailey get her things sorted out in her new room and went downstairs to make them something to eat. Bailey was sitting on her bed thinking about Dwayne. She could feel her heart breaking into a million pieces. After everything they had together she just didn't understand. She didn't know if she was going to make it without him or not.

"Bay! The food is ready!" Bailey heard Kurt call from downstairs.

She wiped her eyes and headed to meet her new roommate in the kitchen. He had made grilled cheese sandwiches.

"I hope you like cheese. You want a glass of milk?" Kurt asked opening the icebox door.

"I'm not a big milk fan. You have any coke?"

"Not a milk fan? That's the first thing I'm working on." Kurt said handing her a glass of milk. "Just drink a few sips and if you don't like it there is Dr. Pepper in the bottom of the icebox."

Bailey smiled and shook her head. She took a bite of her sandwich and a big drink of her milk. Kurt smiled.

"That's the stuff!" he said pleased. "Hey I was thinking about something."

Bailey looked at Kurt while taking another bite of her sandwich. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Well, I don't know if you like getting even with people but I'm known for it. You don't screw Kurt Angle or any of his friends and get away with it."

"You got my attention."

"Dwayne wants to run around with someone else then you should too. There is a big party coming up for the WWE just an appreciation thing for the fans. You come with me as my date and we will give Dwayne a night he will never forget!"

"Kurt, He's your best friend!"

"That's OK, I don't mind. Come on it will be fun."

"As long as you don't care then you can count me in. When is it?"

"Tomorrow night at seven! You wont be sorry I promise and oh just follow my lead, OK."

"Kurt, you scare me!"

Kurt laughed and headed towards the living room. He was going to see if there was anything else on T.V.

"I'm going to go lay down, Kurt. Do you mind if I take a shower?"

Kurt put on his ear-to-ear grin and chuckled a bit. "It's your place now too. You don't have to ask permission. Just please don't put tampons in my medicine cabinet!"

"OK I promise!" Bailey said as she headed up the stairs.

Seeing Red, White, and Blue 

"Come on, Bay! We are going to be late!" Kurt hollered up the stairs towards Bailey's room.

Bailey took one last look in the mirror. Kurt had bought her a blue dress with a split all the way to her hip. It accented all the perfect parts of her body. She had her dark brown hair pulled up in a French twist by a flag clip and a few strands of curls hanging in her eyes. She had a sterling silver flag around her neck that Kurt had bought to match his. She hadn't looked this good in a long time. She headed down the stairs and hoped for the best. Judging by Kurt's reaction she didn't look half bad.

"Wow! You look stunning, my lady." Kurt said offering her his hand.

Bailey smiled and admired her date. He was wearing a blue button up Tommy and a pair of beige Dockers. His flag pendant was hanging out the front of his shirt and the first few buttons were unbuttoned. Kurt had rented a limo for the night and went all out. Dwayne wasn't going to like this one-minute.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Bailey said looking up at the Grand Casino Hotel in Vegas.

"Yeah, it's even nicer inside. Everything a man could ever want: gambling, beer, and lots of women!"

Bailey laughed. "Is Dwayne here yet?"

"I doubt it. He likes to make a grand entrance. It's just his style! You ready?" Kurt asked looking over at the beauty hanging onto his arm.

"Let's do this!"

The two walked in the doors and started to head towards the back. There were people everywhere. Bailey noticed the area sectioned off for the fans to wait for autographs. When they got to a room in the back there were superstars everywhere. Rob Van Dam, Stone Cold, and Undertaker just to name a few.

"Yo! Kurt! Isn't that D's girl?" Rob asked from the back table.

Kurt smiled and led Bailey back to where they were sitting. He pulled the chair out for her and sat next to her.

"She is with me tonight, Rob. I'm sure Dwayne will be showing up with someone else."

Rob just looked at Kurt confused and asked the waiter to bring him another Crown and Coke.

Bailey noticed the guards start roping of the crowd and blocking the entranceway.

"Dwayne must be here!" Kurt said to the group at the table.

Bailey could feel her stomach start to churn and the butterflies kick in. The lights went dim and on the big TV screen it showed Dwayne's new entrance video. Immediately the crowd went wild and The Rock walked through the door. Bailey gasped when she saw the slut he had on his arm. That was the same girl she caught him in bed with!

"Vince, I didn't know D was seeing Steph." Kurt said to Mr. McMahon.

"To be honest Kurtie I didn't either."

Once Dwayne and Stephanie made their way back to the table he immediately locked eyes with Kurt. Kurt could see the what the fuck are you doing look on his face. Kurt just put his arm around Bailey and smiled.

"Looking good, D!" Vince said patting Dwayne on the back.

Vince, Dwayne, and Stephanie all walked over to the bar. Dwayne kept looking over his shoulder at Kurt and Bailey. Kurt leaned over and shoved his tongue down Bailey's throat. She was caught a little off guard but went with it.

"What the fuck do you think your doing, Kurt!" Dwayne voice rang over the noise. "That's my girl you are playing tonsil hockey with!"

Kurt started to say something but Bailey got up and put her face in Dwayne's. "I was your girl! Until you decided to sleep with the billion dollar hoe over there!"

Stephanie gasped and grabbed her chest.

"Dwayne we are through! I am with Kurt now and that's all there is to it!" Bailey yelled at him.

"It sure didn't take you anytime to move in on her did it, Angle? You have wanted her ever since I first brought her home. That's fine you can have her. Piece of trash anyway, you deserve her!" 

~*SLAP~*

Bailey left her handprint on Dwayne's face. She walked over and grabbed Kurt's hand and they stormed out of the casino. They were both laughing pretty hard once they got into the limo.

"Damn it, girl! You lit his face up!" Kurt joked.

"I hope he saw colors!"

"Preferably Red, White, and Blue." Kurt added.

Between Friends 

Once Kurt and Bailey arrived back at their place they both changed. Kurt suggested they rent a movie on pay per view and try to forget the little episode with Dwayne. Kurt put on the bottoms to his Team Angle warm-up suit and didn't worry about putting on his shirt. He sat down on his leather sectional and started flipping through the channels. Bailey stared to head over to the couch with him when he caught her eye. She was staring and admiring. His chest was so perfect and ripped. Sure she had seen him a million times on T.V. but right now he seemed so relaxed and so real. He looked up at her and smiled. She was wearing a silk black tank top and a pair of matching silk bottoms. He rubbed the seat next to him and Bailey plopped down.

"We can watch anything you want to. There are a lot of movies out I haven't seen yet." Kurt said smiling.

"Let's watch _My Big Fat Greek Wedding!"_

"Sounds good to me. It's on 556." Kurt said as he changed the channel.

They had ten minutes before the movie started so Kurt decided to grab something to drink.

"You and your milk! Do you ever drink anything else?"

Kurt took and big sip and licked his lips. "You know what they say. Milk it does a body good!"

"Your such a dork. Hey grab me a Dr. Pepper while you are over there, please."

"You got it! I think I will make us some popcorn too."

"I'm shocked! You eat popcorn? That's not healthy!"

"I don't do healthy, I do what taste good. Milk isn't too healthy you know. I drink whole milk and there are more calories in that then there are in a 2 liter of Coke!"

Kurt threw the popcorn in the microwave and jumped up on the counter to watch it pop. It was one of those silly things he loved to do. He would sit there and count how many seconds between each "POP!" he heard.

"The movie is starting, Kurtie."

"Oh god! Now you are calling me that. I can't escape that nickname no matter how hard I try!" he said laughing walking back over to the couch with their bowl of popcorn.    

Bailey looked up at Kurt and stuck her bottom lip out.

"Oh shit! Your Dr. Pepper. Hold on a second."

Bailey laughed and watched Kurt as he ran back over to the icebox. He grabbed a can out of it and brought it over to her.

"Here ya go, my dear! One cold Dr. Pepper."

"Why do you have these if you don't drink them?"

"Well, in all honesty they were Dwayne's but I don't think he will be coming back anytime soon for them."

Bailey laughed and enjoyed taking her first sip. It was a taste of victory. She could see the look on Dwayne's face when she slapped him. Oh what a wonderful feeling that was.

"Hey, Kurt. I appreciate you doing all this to help me out. It really means a lot."

"I'm just helping a friend out. It's no biggie now hush the movie is coming on!" Kurt laughed.

Bailey hit him in the arm and got comfortable. She laid her head on the armrest of the couch and curled her feet up next to Kurt's lap. He grabbed her feet and stretched them out on his lap and started rubbing the bottom of them. Bailey just smiled and turned towards the movie.

They both sat there silent through the movie and laughing at all the good parts. Kurt couldn't help but let his mind wander. He was thinking about Bailey in his bed with him and how beautiful she would look curled up in his arms. Dwayne was right, Kurt had been in love with Bailey the moment he walked her through the door 4 years ago. He knew it was his best friend's girl but there was just something about her that he couldn't help but love. Bailey fell a sleep on the couch and Kurt carried her upstairs to his bed. He covered her up and headed back downstairs to watch some more T.V. 

Bailey woke to find her self wrapped up in Kurt's blankets. Her mind started running wild. She wasn't sure if they had slept together or not. Then she remembered falling asleep on the couch and figured Kurt had brought her up there. She got up and walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She was breathless at the sight in front of her. Kurt was taking a shower and the curtain wasn't doing to good of a job at covering him up. She stood they and stared at the water rippling over his chest and the way it seemed to trace every inch of his body. 

"Kurt, I'm going to brush my teeth." She managed to say.

"Go for it! I'm just showering before I head down to the park."

Bailey grabbed her toothbrush and started brushing. The image of Kurt's naked and wet body kept flashing through her mind. She couldn't shake it no matter how hard she tried. She was still very much in love with Dwayne even though he broke her heart but she kept getting those nervous feelings around Kurt. She didn't know why because they were just friends. She knew Kurt didn't want anything else. At least she thought he didn't.

Old Flames and New Games

Bailey walked back downstairs and was watching TV when Kurt came downstairs. He was wearing blue jogging pants and no shirt. 

"Morning, my dear. I am going for a jog through the park. You want to come with me?" Kurt asked as he sat down and started to lace up his shoes.

"Sure! I would love to. Let me go change into some else I will be right back." She jumped up and headed upstairs.

Kurt smiled as the air from her running past brushed him in the face. He couldn't help but feel the way he did about her. She was so fascinating and so brave. He hadn't seen her cry since the first day she came over. She acted like Dwayne was no big deal and he admired that in her. He could feel his self falling for her more and more everyday.

"You ready?" Katie asked standing beside him on the bottom of the stairs.

"Let's go. It's nice out so this should be a good jog!"

The two headed out the door and to the park. The sun was shining out and the wind was blowing a slight breeze. It was a perfect day for jog. Kurt always loved running. It was his time to clear his thoughts and relax. He loved to do it when he had a lot on his mind so he could just be at peace for those few minutes while the wind brushed lightly across his face.

"Do you see what I see?" Kurt asked motioning towards the picnic benches.

"Yeah Dwayne and The Princess?"

"Yup!" 

Bailey could that feeling come back. That feeling of the burning in her heart and the sickness in her stomach. She tried with all her might to fight the tears from falling. She couldn't let Kurt so her cry or worse Dwayne. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"Just follow my lead, OK. You will do fine." Kurt said putting his hand on her shoulder.

They walked over to the swings and Bailey sat down. Kurt got behind her and started pushing. He could feel Dwayne burning holes in his back but he didn't care. He was enjoying his self. Bailey would laugh harder and harder the higher and higher Kurt pushed her.

"Kurt! You are insane!" She yelled and loud enough to make sure Dwayne heard her.

Kurt stopped her and pulled her out of the swing. He locked his eyes with hers and starred. He admired her beauty and felt him self get lost in her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her softly and sweet. When he started to pull away Bailey wrapped her arm around his neck and slid her tongue in his mouth. He could feel the warmth and the texture of the inside of her mouth. This wasn't like the time he kissed her at the party. This was passionate and meaningful.

"I love you, Bailey."

Bailey froze and traced his face with her eyes. She couldn't believe she heard that. Was he just putting on a show or did he really mean it? After she convinced her self it was jut for show she put her hand on his cheek and smiled.

"I love you, Kurt."

Kurt closed his eyes and leaned his face into her hand. He wanted this moment to last forever. Sure he knew she didn't mean it but he did.

"Hey, Chico. How have things been?"

Dwayne and Stephanie interrupted Kurt's moment.

"Hey, D! Things have been great and you?" Kurt said as he put his arm around Bailey's neck.

"They have never been better. Stephanie is pregnant!"

"Dwayne, that's wonderful. Congratulations!" Kurt said punching him playfully in the shoulder.

"Look, Kurt. I just wanted to apologize to the both of you. Bailey you deserve better than me I could never make you happy and I think Kurt will take good care of you." Dwayne said smiling.

"Thanks." Bailey said dryly.

"Don't worry about it, D. Shit happens and people change. You will always be like my brother and I mean that. I love you, man!"

"You aren't getting my Bud Light!" Dwayne joked.

Kurt laughed and hugged his friend's neck. He had to admit that it sure was nice talking to him again. They had been friends for a long time.

"We need to get going. It was good seeing you again, Kurt and don't be a stranger. You know where I live."

Kurt smiled and watched Dwayne and Stephanie walk off. He noticed the tears running down Bailey's face.

"I love him so much, Kurt. He's so perfect and everything I could ever want in a man!"

Kurt wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. He couldn't understand how she still loved him after what he did to her but he guessed he never would.

~*HELP ME! PLEASE NO~*

Kurt heard Bailey scream down the hallway. He jumped up and took off to her room. When he got there she was still sound asleep and having a nightmare. He ran over to her and put his arms around her and rocked her gently.

"It's OK, Bay. I'm here, baby. I got ya." He said softly in her ear.

She opened her eyes and smiled. She laid her head on his shoulder and cried. He gently rubbed her head.

"What's happened, sweetie? Did you have the same dream about Dwayne?"

"Yeah, yeah I did. I am so tired of this, Kurt. I want to move on and forget about him but my heart won't let me."

"Bailey, I don't really know what I'm saying or what I'm really doing but here it goes anyway. You deserve better than Dwayne. You deserve someone who will love you and be there for you no matter what. I knew that the first time I meet you. Dwayne is the kind of guy that will never be happy. He will spend the rest of his life running around looking for he perfect women when he had her to begin with."

"Who do you think that guy is? I haven't found him yet, Kurt."

"He may be right under your nose."

Kurt watched Bailey stare at the last comment. He could tell by the look on her face she was confused.

"What do you mean, Kurt?"

"Bailey, I love you. I loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you."

"Kurt, I don't know what to say. I don't know if I love you but I know I have feelings for you and strong ones at that."

Kurt smiled and kissed her. He started down her neck and to her back.

"Will you give me a chance, Bay? To prove to you that I do love and that I am that guy?"

"As long as you will always love me." Bailey said through the first tears of joy she had cried in she didn't know how long.

"You promise?"

"I promise, my dear. I promise"


End file.
